The present disclosure relates generally to x-ray handswitches, and particularly to handswitch indication of x-ray system status.
Medical environments, such as hospitals, include devices that generate audio tones. An x-ray system relies on a tone and a light to indicate that an x-ray exposure is in progress. The exposure switch, or handswitch, is often attached to a cord, which is in signal communication with a control console of the x-ray system. This allows an operator to step out of the examination room, to avoid being exposed to any of the x-ray radiation. It is thus possible for the operator to be out of sight and hearing range of the exposure indicators that may be located with the x-ray system. Depending on the distance to the console of the x-ray system, the specific tone that relates to the exposure of a particular x-ray system may be difficult to distinguish, particularly in an environment, such as a hospital, that includes other devices that generate audio tones. If the operator does not understand that the exposure has occurred, he or she may decide to re-take the exam, which is undesirable and could potentially result in an image that does not conform to expectations.
When making an x-ray exposure, it is commonly practiced to have an audible indication that an exposure has occurred, such as following activation of an exposure switch on the equipment. This is often accomplished with a tone generator located at an x-ray console. A difficulty often arises, however, because an operator commonly makes the exposure from a remote location, using the handswitch. A noisy environment that has other pieces of equipment that may be generating tones may lead to uncertainty of the operator regarding whether the tone has been generated by the x-ray system to indicate that an exposure has occurred, or if the tone has been generated by other equipment within the environment.
Since it is good practice for the operator to stand as far as possible from the x-ray machine when making an exposure, an attempt to resolve the audibility problem by making the tone louder can result in generation of the tone that is objectionably loud to the subject, as well as to the operator when it is necessary for the operator to attend the subject while making the exposure. Further, an increase in the volume of the tone will only accentuate the ambient noise level of the environment in which the x-ray system is used.
This situation is often compounded because the exposure switch is often operated in series with a prepare switch that commands the x-ray console to prepare the x-ray machine for the expose command, provided in response to activation of the exposure switch. The prepare switch is configured to bring an x-ray tube rotor within the x-ray machine up to speed, so that an x-ray can be generated in immediate response to the activation of the exposure switch. It is often necessary to push and hold the prepare switch while preparing the subject into an optimum position, and then pressing the exposure switch. Holding of the prepare switch can be from a couple of seconds up to about a minute. Other than the sound of the rotor and a display, which can be difficult to distinguish in a noisy environment, or to see when far from the x-ray machine, there is no indication to the operator that the appropriate prepare status has been achieved.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an x-ray handswitch arrangement that overcomes these drawbacks.